last night
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: songfic, kagura caught sesshy on someone elses arm she ran away not even giving sesshoumaru a chance to explain but she still misses him and so as sesshoumaru he tried to say sorry but he's pride is too high what can he do to say sorry & get her back?


**A song fiction. **

**Song: last night **

**Artist: Diddy feat. Keyshia Cole **

**:. :. Flashback .:.: **

"sessh…ou…maru..??" kagura stuttered.

Sesshoumaru detached himself from the unknown woman's grasp.

"kagura…I can explain this" he said eyes widening.

"there' s no need" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks and ran away.

**:.:. End flashback.:.:**

_**Last night, I couldn't even get an answer **_

_**I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial **_

_**And I'm sitting here, with this fake expression **_

_**And the way I feel I wanna curl up like a child**_

Sesshoumaru kept himself locked inside his room all the time since the incident last night. A phone he's grasping trying to call kagura to explain but he's pride is too high to say sorry, but he know that he has to but he couldn't. his face remained blank and emotionless but deep inside the cold mask he's feeling lonesome.

_**If I told you once I told you twice you can see it in my eyes **_

_**I'm all cried out, with nothing to say **_

_**You're e everything I wanted to be **_

_**If you could only see **_

_**Your heart belongs to me**_

_**I love you so much **_

_**I'm yearning for your touch **_

_**Help me set me free **_

_**Forever yours I'll be, baby wont you come and take my pain away **_

Kagura is in her sanctuary , her room. She can't stop thinking about Sesshoumaru, thinking of times when she says I love you to him. She was sure that those I love you's was coming straight from her heart. She's all cried out and been speechless since last night. " why did Sesshoumaru cheat on me??" " can't he see I'm devoted to him? Was it something I did that make him do _that_?" she's hurt but still misses his hugs, kisses, and most of all his love. Wondering if he's gonna come back and say sorry.

_**Last night, I couldn't even get an answer **_

_**I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial **_

_**And I'm sitting here, with this fake expression **_

_**And the way I feel I wanna curl up like a child**_

Sesshoumaru still couldn't dial. Stupid pride why cant he just lower himself atleast once atleast for the sake of his first true love?? These is the question he's asking himself over and over. "I cant!!!!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"something wrong sweetie?!" his step mom said as she knock on Sesshoumaru's door.

"go…away!!!" he exploded then he laid on his bed like a three year old.

_**Tell me what words to say to make you come back **_

_**And work me like that **_

_**Cause if it matters I'd rather stay home **_

_**With you I'm never alone **_

_**don't wanna wait till your home **_

_**Let me be just don't leave me **_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes after a few seconds he reluctantly opened it. Wondering what would kagura say if he tried to explain himself. He's feeling scared of a thought that kagura would break up with him. If only someone would tell him what words to say to explain himself to kagura without loosing her.

_**Last night, I couldn't even get an answer **_

_**I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial **_

_**And I'm sitting here, with this fake expression **_

_**And the way I feel I wanna curl up like a child**_

_**I need you and you need me **_

_**This is so plain to see **_

_**And I will never let you go and**_

_**I will always love you so I will **_

_**If you could only see **_

_**Your heart belongs to me **_

_**I love you so much **_

_**I'm yearning for your touch **_

_**Help me set me free forever yours I'll be **_

_**Baby wont you come and take the pain away…**_

Kagura tossed and turn. "Sesshoumaru I need you" she whispered.

"the question is do you still need me??"

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling. "I need you kagura…I made a mistake" he thought.

If only he learned that kagura claimed his heart as hers he would've not made that mistake he was seduced, he was drunk. They're both yearning for each other's touch

"take my pain away kagura"

"take my pain away Sesshoumaru"

_**Last night, I couldn't even get an answer **_

_**I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial **_

_**And I'm sitting here, with this fake expression **_

_**And the way I feel I wanna curl up like a child**_

Sesshoumaru sat by his bed. He turned the radio on when he clicked the on button a familiar voice singing a familiar song it's about to end and that's when it struck him when the singing woman said:

_**Why don't you pick up your phone **_

_**And dial up my number and call me **_

_**My baby I'm waiting for you **_

_**Why don't you pick up your phone **_

_**And dial up my number and call me **_

_**My baby I'm waiting for you **_

Sesshoumaru stared at the radio intently and grabbed his cell phone, he nervously dialed kagura's number

Kagura eagerly took her phone and read the screen it read "Sesshoumaru calling"

"he's calling me?" kagura put her phone down and looked at the television absentmindedly. Her phone stopped ringing.

Sesshoumaru slowly detached the phone from his ears.

"is she really mad at me?"

He summoned all his confidence, erased his pride and dialed once more.

"he called again does it mean he's sorry??" kagura said looking at the phone. Finally she picked it up.

Sesshoumaru was growing nervous once he realized she finally answered. He bid for more confidence.

"kagura, I'm sorry…" he said sincerely.

There was a short silence.

"why?" she sniffed.

"I love you, I don't expect you'd forgive me from what I did, but I'm sorry" he said once more.

Another short silence. Kagura couldn't talk she was crying. She hanged up the phone.

Sesshoumaru sighed and first time ever a tear flowed down unchecked.

After 30 minutes there was a knock on the door.

He answered it. He was surprised to see it was kagura.

"kagura?!" he said.

She nodded while tears is still on her eyes mustering all her strength she flung her arms around him and said: "apology accepted"

He hugged her back and kiss her ear. "I'm sorry and thank you"

**The end **


End file.
